You're Cute, How Rude by Kym Dee
by TheGirlintheBar
Summary: [TRADUCTION] Le jour où Derek prêta enfin attention à Stiles fut le jour où il réalisa qu'il était complètement foutu. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué le garçon avant ou même qu'il ne lui avait jamais parlé. Ils étaient ensemble en cours depuis l'école primaire. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était comme si Derek le voyait vraiment pour la première fois. High School AU
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** You're Cute, How Rude

 **Auteur :** Kym Dee

 **Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. Je ne fais que la traduction.

Le jour où Derek prêta enfin attention à Stiles fut le jour où il réalisa qu'il était complètement foutu.

Ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué le garçon avant ou même qu'il ne lui avait jamais parlé. Ils étaient ensemble en cours depuis l'école primaire. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était comme si Derek le voyait vraiment pour la première fois.

Assis en cours d'histoire.

Il savait bien qu'il détestait l'histoire pour une raison.

Il était en retard pour le déjeuner, il se flattait d'habitude d'être au moins cinq minutes avant le début du cours afin qu'il puisse prendre sa place devant. Il n'était pas un loser comme sa sœur, Laura le prétendait. Il aimait juste bien faire les choses. Avoir des bonnes notes le faisait sentir fier de lui.

Mais aujourd'hui, il avait dû s'asseoir au fond, étant arrivé juste à l'heure après avoir été pris au piège par une quelconque fille blonde qui lançait ses cheveux et battait des cils vers lui alors qu'elle lui demandait de l'aide pour ses devoirs (peut-être qu'elle avait un tic nerveux ?).

Indépendamment que l'on pouvait mieux voir en étant devant, il évitait le fond parce que c'était là que s'asseyaient les élèves bruyants. A propos de ça, il était maintenant coincé juste derrière Scott et Stiles.

Scott était assez sympa, ils étaient tout les deux dans l'équipe de Lacrosse, mais son pote Stiles était tout simplement ennuyeux.

Il divaguait, était sarcastique et était impertinent avec les enseignants. Même maintenant, il mâchait grossièrement son stylo alors qu'il pianotait fort contre son bureau. Je veux dire regardez-le. Ses lèvres pleines étaient enroulées autour de ce stylo comme si elles étaient faites pour ça, et sa langue rose sortant pour mouiller ces scandaleuses lèvres à quelques minutes d'intervalle, c'était très agaçant. Attends, quoi ?

Depuis quand pensait-il aux lèvres de Stiles comme ça ? Ou ses grains de beauté, en avait-il toujours eu autant ? La façon dont ils parsemaient sa peau et créaient une trainée sous le col de sa chemise à carreaux, qui ne demandait qu'à être suivie. Tellement vulgaire.

"Derek ?"

Derek sortit de ses pensées en entendant le prof dire son nom. "Je suis désolé Monsieur, pourriez-vous répéter s'il vous plait ?"

Le professeur lui lança un regard rempli de déception.

"Comme je le disais..." L'enseignant parla, fixant Derek avec un regard hostile. "Je vais regrouper chacun d'entre vous par groupe de deux." La moitié de la classe montra son enthousiasme alors que l'autre moitié protestait."

"Avant que vous ne décidiez vous-même, je vais choisir moi-même les groupes." Toute la classe laissa échapper son mécontentement, ce qui semblait satisfaire l'enseignant. (Honnêtement, certaines personnes ne devrait pas faire ce métier.)

"Derek, tu seras avec Stiles. Bonne chance."

Derek regarda dans le vide jusqu'à la fin de la répartition alors que Stiles se tourna vers sa table pour lui donner un salut de reconnaissance.

Derek déglutit. Eh bien, cela devrait être intéressant.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre :** You're Cute, How Rude

 **Auteur :** Kym Dee

 **Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. Je ne fais que la traduction.

Derek laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement quand l'enseignant ne leur laissa pas assez de temps à la fin de l'heure pour se mettre par deux et pour parler du projet.

Alors que la cloche sonnait, il fourra ses affaires dans son sac avec élégance tout en essayant de se faufiler hors de la salle.

Son sentiment de victoire fut de courte durée cependant alors qu'arrivé à la moitié du couloir, il entendit quelqu'un appeler son nom derrière lui. Il s'arrêta à contrecœur tandis qu'il se tournait vers la voix.

"Wow, t'es un mec rapide." Stiles souffla légèrement, hors d'haleine, agrippant sa poitrine de façon théâtrale.

"M'appelle pas mec." Derek parla, dissimulant son stress avec un regard désintéressé alors qu'il croisait les bras sur sa poitrine musclée.

Stiles ne semblait pas être repoussé par l'attitude grincheuse de Derek alors qu'il offrait simplement un sourire chaleureux au garçon aux cheveux noirs.

"Quoi qu'il en soit," Stiles parla, tapotant distraitement ses doigts contre son jean. "Vu que nous allons travailler ensemble, je pensais que nous devrions échanger nos numéros."

Stiles tendit la main, faisant ainsi signe à Derek de lui donner son téléphone.

Après une brève hésitation due à la pensée embarrassante "Oh mon Dieu, je suis sur le point d'obtenir le numéro de téléphone de Stiles" qui traversa son esprit, Derek fit ce que lui demandait le garçon.

En quelques minutes, les numéros furent échangés et, Stiles lui dit au revoir d'un signe de la main et sautilla joyeusement à travers le couloir vers son prochain cours.

Derek n'avait même pas réalisé qu'il était perdu dans la contemplation de la silhouette de Stiles (Depuis quand son cul était aussi fantastique ? Sérieusement ?), jusqu'à ce que Laura, narquoise, le pousse de son épaule alors qu'elle passait à côté de lui.

Elle lui lança un sourire entendu alors qu'il la regardait et se retournait pour aller dans la même direction qu'elle vers son prochain cours.

Lorsque la cloche sonna la fin de la journée, Derek se sentit incroyablement soulagé de quitter cet horrible lieu et de rentrer chez lui.

C'était jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à la voiture pour seulement trouver Laura, appuyé contre la portière, le regardant toute contente.

Avec un grognement, il marcha vers la place passager et entra dans la voiture, sans un mot. Ils s'assirent en silence, la clé sur le contact jusqu'à ce que Derek ose la regarder.

"Quoi ?" Cracha-t-il, même s'il était plus ennuyé par son expression suffisante qu'énervé.

"Oh, sois pas comme ça, Derek. Je t'ai vu déshabiller du regard le pauvre et sans défense Stilinski dans le hall."

Derek rejeta sa tête en arrière et il la sentit rebondir contre l'appui-tête alors qu'il se couvrait le visage avec ses mains et grommela.

"Et était-ce un échange de numéro que j'ai vu ? Depuis le temps que tu voulais aller le voir et lui demander de sortir."

Derek se sentait perdu suite à ses réflexions.

"Quoi ? Non. Enfin oui. Je veux dire j'ai récupéré son numéro, mais nous sommes ensemble pour un projet d'histoire. Je ne lui ai pas demandé de sortir. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire par "depuis le temps" ? Je n'avais même pas réalisé avant aujourd'hui que je..."

Derek sentit ses joues chauffées à ses mots alors qu'il fermait sa bouche pour s'empêcher de dire d'autres choses compromettantes.

Laura lui tapota l'épaule avec condescendance. "Si cela t'aide à dormir le soir."

Sachant qu'il était inutile de discuter avec Laura quand elle avait décidé qu'elle avait raison, il souffla simplement et se tourna vers la fenêtre.

Derek dû attendre jusqu'à après le diner, les devoirs et le temps en famille pour se retrouver finalement seul dans sa chambre avec ses pensées.

Derek n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui l'ennuyait tellement dans le fait d'être attiré par Stiles. Il avait compris quand il était arrivé au lycée, qu'il aimait les garçons et les filles, et ses parents avaient été d'un grand soutien à ce propos. Donc ça ne pouvait pas être ça le problème.

Et peut-être que ce qu'avait voulu dire Laura quand elle avait dit "depuis le temps", c'était qu'elle avait été capable de découvrir son béguin avant qu'il le fasse lui-même.

C'était donc ça ? Un béguin ?

Il essaya de se rappeler les différentes filles et les différents garçons qu'il avait remarqué dans le passé et autant certains sentiments et émotions étaient les mêmes, autant il ressentait quelque chose de différent avec Stiles. Il y avait quelque chose de plus.

Il repensa à l'heure d'histoire tandis qu'il essayait de son mieux de se rappeler en détails ce qu'il avait remarqué chez Stiles.

Des cheveux sombres ébouriffés, assez long pour être relever, avec des mèches qui semblaient si soyeuses que ses doigts se languissaient de les sentir.

De longs et épais cils encadraient ses pétillants yeux couleur whisky; les plis qui se formaient au coin de ses yeux lorsqu'il riait à ses propres blagues.

Sa peau pâle et lisse, parsemée de grains de beauté qui ne demandaient qu'à être relié et suivi avec ses doigts et ses lèvres.

Des lèvres pleines et envoûtantes qui semblaient avoir été créées pour faire des choses inimaginables.

Derek frissonna à ses souvenirs alors qu'il sentait sa traitre de queue tressaillir d'intérêt.

Réalisant qu'il était beaucoup trop faible pour résister à une telle tentation, Derek s'allongea sur son lit et se mit à l'aise.

Il retira son t-shirt et le jeta négligemment sur le sol.

Peu pressé, il porta sa main à sa poitrine pour caresser sa peau lisse et imberbe. Il traça doucement des lignes imaginaires sur ses pectoraux et ses abdos.

Il se mordit la lèvre pour retenir un gémissement alors que ses doigts survolaient ses mamelons sensibles, la sensation de leur durcissement sous ses paumes le fit chanceler. Il les pinça assez fort pour ressentir le plaisir et la douleur qui traversait son corps en réaction.

Il continua son exploration plus bas sur sa poitrine, faisant courir ses doigts à travers l'épais chemin de poils qui menait à son boxer. Utilisant ses ongles, il griffa la peau de son bas-ventre, créant un chemin le long de la ceinture de son boxer.

Sa queue tendait à présent le tissu alors qu'elle ne demandait qu'à être touchée, palpitant presque douloureusement dans sa cachette. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'imaginer les longs doigts de Stiles alors qu'il repoussait le tissu qui se dressait sur son chemin.

Ses ongles grattaient les poils coupés courts qui se trouvait à la base de son membre alors qu'il se titillait, essayant de ne pas toucher jusqu'à ce qu'il ait perdu totalement le contrôle.

Il pouvait parfaitement imaginer Stiles entre ses jambes, à genoux sur le lit, ses beaux yeux brillant de malice alors qu'il touchait Derek partout mais pas l'endroit qu'il désirait le plus.

Il le caresserait et vénérerait chaque centimètre du corps de Derek jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus le supporter, jusqu'à ce qu'il le supplie de le faire jouir.

Il écarta les jambes alors qu'il prenait en coupe ses testicules, les faisant rouler dans sa main et gémissant à la sensation. Portant sa main à sa bouche, il suça son doigt pour le mouiller avant de l'amener entre ses jambes pour taquiner son entrée sensible.

Son corps désirait ardemment que ce soit Stiles qui le touche avec ses longs et scandaleux doigts.

Il se sentait désespéré alors qu'il permettait finalement à son autre main de saisir fermement sa queue, caressant son membre chaud. Un gémissement désespéré lui échappa et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander comment se serait si ce n'était pas sa propre main.

Avec ses hanches poussant vers sa poigne serrée et le nom de Stiles sur ses lèvres, il sentait la libération explosée dans son corps alors que son doigt poussait finalement à travers l'anneau serré de son anus.

Il éjacula dans sa main et quelques gouttes tombèrent sur sa poitrine tandis qu'il amenait ses doigts à ses lèvres pour goûter sa saveur.

Ses yeux se fermèrent de satisfaction et de soulagement tandis qu'il se sentait complètement relaxé et satisfait pour la première fois ce jour-là depuis le cours d'histoire.

Il sortit de son état béat quand il entendit son téléphone vibré contre la bois de sa table de nuit. Saisissant quelques mouchoirs pour se nettoyer, il les jeta et chercha son téléphone.

 **De : Stiles**

 _C'est Stiles, je vérifie juste que le numéro fonctionne_

 **De : Derek**

 _Ouais ça marche_

 **De : Stiles**

 _Cool je te vois demain en cours fais de beaux rêves ;)_

 **De : Derek**

 _Bonne nuit_

Derek soupira en reposant son téléphone sur sa table de nuit.

C'était officiel, Stiles allait être sa fin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre :** You're Cute, How Rude

 **Auteur :** Kym Dee

 **Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. Je ne fais que la traduction.

Quand son alarme le réveilla durement le matin suivant, Derek avait l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi du tout.

Il gémit en se frottant les yeux.

Normalement, Derek était du matin; il se réveillait tôt et courrait avant d'aller à l'école, se laissant beaucoup de temps pour se doucher et prendre un petit-déjeuner complet.

Mais aujourd'hui, était la première fois où sans raison, Derek voulait oublier son jogging et se rendormir.

A contrecœur, il repoussa les couvertures et obligea son corps à quitter le confort chaleureux de son lit douillet. Saisissant son pull, il quitta la maison et partit pour son jogging matinal. Etant un peu démotivé, une bonne course à pied améliorerait obligatoirement sa journée.

Il lui fallu attendre d'être sous le jet d'eau chaude dans sa douche après jogging pour que son esprit soit suffisamment clair pour qu'il puisse réfléchir. Les souvenirs de la journée passée qu'il avait essayé d'oublier, percutèrent son esprit comme un coup de poing dans l'estomac.

Putain.

Non seulement il devait voir Stiles aujourd'hui, mais se rappellerait chaque seconde de son fantasme dans lequel il lui donnait lui-même du plaisir.

Peut-être qu'il était malade aujourd'hui.

Derek fixait sa sœur depuis le siège passager alors qu'elle les conduisait à l'école.

"Désolée Derek. C'est le côté négatif d'avoir une mère qui est aussi un médecin, tu peux pas vraiment utiliser la carte du malade pour rester à la maison et éviter ton nouveau petit-ami." Un sourire amusé prit place sur les lèvres de Laura tandis qu'elle se délectait de la misère de son frère.

"Il n'est pas mon petit-ami." Derek préparait ses représailles alors qu'il soufflait et croisait les bras sur sa poitrine.

"Pas avec cette attitude en tout cas, petit frère." Le taquina Laura, le poussant joyeusement du bras.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel et se tourna vers la fenêtre. Il pourrait peut-être se faufiler et sortir de la voiture ?

Derek se sentait à la fois soulagé et énervé qu'ils soient déjà sur le parking du lycée.

Entre être taquiné par Laura et devoir faire face à Stiles, il choisissait Stiles. Au moins, il pouvait regarder ses belles mains et cette bouche indécente tout en souhaitant que le Terre s'ouvrirait sous ses pieds et l'avalerait tout entier.

Laura lui frotta l'épaule, encourageante et lui souhaita bonne chance alors qu'ils se séparaient pour aller à leurs casiers respectifs. Elle pourrait passer sa vie à se moquer de lui. Mais il ne saurait pas quoi faire sans elle.

Derek était en train de remercié les dieux d'avoir réussi à éviter Stiles jusqu'à maintenant quand le garçon était sorti de nulle part et s'était assis à côté de lui.

Derek se maudit pour avoir autant la poisse.

Il avait même décider de manger à l'extérieur ce jour-là, juste au cas où, choisissant un table de pique-nique éloigné et apportant un grand livre pour pouvoir se cacher derrière.

Erica et Boyd s'étaient donné rendez-vous pour manger tout les deux aujourd'hui, le laissant se démerder. Il se nota de leur en reparler plus tard.

"Salut mec !" Le salua joyeusement Stiles.

Derek essaya de ne pas dévisager le magnifique intrus alors que des souvenirs de la nuit précédente inondait son cerveau d'adolescent. Il sentit son corps devenir instantanément réactif à la présence de Stiles alors que ses joues rougissaient et son cœur battait un peu plus vite.

Il choisit de tourner la page de son livre et de continuer à lire. Ou au moins, continuer à faire semblant de lire.

Dieu seul savait qu'il ne pouvait pas lire une seule ligne avec le garçon assis à côté de lui. Il sentait les _curly fries_ , ce qui était étrangement attirant et ce qui le poussait à le fixer.

Du coin de l'œil, Derek vit le sourire de Stiles faiblir pendant une fraction de secondes avant qu'un air déterminé n'apparaisse sur ses beaux traits et qu'il parle à nouveau.

"Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?"

Décidant d'ignorer sa question, Derek soupira dans sa meilleure tentative pour paraître frustré, ferma son livre et se tourna vers Stiles.

"Je peux t'aider avec quelque chose ?" Demanda Derek, les yeux fixés sur Stiles.

Il réalisa instantanément son erreur quand il sentit des papillons apparaître dans son ventre à cause de la beauté captivante des yeux couleur whisky de Stiles. Derek pouvait se perdre dans ces yeux. Il voulait se perdre dans ces yeux.

Se raclant la gorge, Derek détourna le regard ; il jouait avec la couverture de son livre alors qu'il attendait que Stiles parle.

"Ok, alors tout d'abord, je sais que tu n'es pas vraiment 'quelqu'un de sociable'." Derek pouvait pratiquement entendre les guillemets dans sa voix alors que Stiles continuait à parler.

"Mais si nous devons travailler ensemble sur le projet d'histoire, alors tu vas devoir faire un effort, au moins jusqu'à ce nous en ayons fini, après tu pourras repartir dans la grotte dans laquelle tu passes tes journées et m'ignorer comme d'habitude."

Les mots étaient durs, surtout venant de Stiles et ils blessaient Derek plus qu'il ne l'avait prévu.

Il avait l'habitude d'avoir que peu d'amis, Erica, Boyd et Laura. Mais il ne pensait pas vraiment que quelqu'un comme Stiles ferait ne serait-ce qu'attention à lui et encore moins qu'il serait offensé par son attitude.

Quand Derek calma les pensées qui faisaient rage dans son esprit, il se força à fixer Stiles une fois de plus. L'autre garçon le regardait dans l'expectative et Derek faisait tout pour ne pas attraper le garçon et ne jamais le laisser repartir

Il détestait soudainement que Stiles ressente ça à son égard. Il ne s'était jamais soucié de ce que pensait les autres avant.

Derek sentit sa gorge se serrer alors qu'il cherchait quelque chose à répondre ; tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était d'hocher la tête.

Stiles sembla se satisfaire de cela alors qu'il se relevait, souriait et s'en allait.

Tout ce que pouvait faire Derek était de regarder fixement la silhouette qui s'éloignait alors que la cloche sonnait bruyamment dans la cour.

C'était l'heure du cours d'histoire.

Super.


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre :** You're Cute, How Rude

 **Auteur :** Kym Dee

 **Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. Je ne fais que la traduction.

Derek regardait Stiles s'éloigner, alors que le garçon se levait et quittait la table.

Son cœur battait dans sa poitrine tandis que son esprit se remémorait encore et encore, non seulement les mots que lui avait dit Stiles mais aussi son ton et l'expression de son visage.

Ca le faisait souffrir que Stiles se sente comme ça.

Il savait qu'il était maladroit avec les autres et qu'il préférait rester seul, mais il n'avait simplement jamais réalisé comment cela pouvait affecter les autres.

Derek sortit de son moment de prise de conscience dans le genre Dr Phil alors qu'il ramassait ses affaires et rentrait à contrecœur dans l'école.

A contrecœur - Si il devait noter un mot pour décrire sa journée, ce serait celui-là et, il serait souligné et surligné.

Derek alla en classe plus tôt comme à son habitude, ayant réussi à éviter avec succès les blondes qui jouaient avec leurs cheveux et qui battaient des cils.

Alors qu'il traversait le seuil de la salle vide, il se demanda, soudainement et pour la première fois, où il allait s'asseoir.

Devait-il se placer devant à sa place habituelle ou s'asseoir au fond près de Stiles ?

Il pourrait mieux voir devant, et mieux écouter le cours, mais au fond, il pourrait mieux voir Stiles.

Avant que Derek n'est eu le temps de finir sa liste des pours et des contres sur l'endroit où il allait s'asseoir, il se retrouva assis sur sa chaise devenue maintenant familière au fond de la salle.

Il posa soigneusement son crayon et son cahier sur son bureau tandis que les places autour de lui commençaient à se remplir.

Il remuait nerveusement, essayant de replacer ses objets pour qu'ils soient parfaitement alignés (Tais-toi Laura, ce n'est pas un TOC, j'aime juste que les choses soient ordonnées) quand une personne énergique se laissa tomber sur la chaise en face de lui.

Les yeux de Derek étaient fixes alors qu'il regardait Scott et Stiles interagirent, n'ayant pas encore montrer sa présence.

Stiles divaguait à propos de Dieu sait quoi, mais Derek n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur autre chose que le mouvement de ses lèvres et l'expression dramatique qui était sur son magnifique visage. Il se sentait comme dans le dessin animé Charlie Brown tandis que les mots lui passaient au-dessus de sa tête.

Derek revint à la réalité alors que Stiles le regardait, un air frustré sur le visage, lui ayant clairement dit quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas compris.

"Je suis désolé, pourrais-tu répéter ?" Derek marmonna avec hésitation, grimaçant de cette situation. Stiles souffla et se tourna sur son siège.

"Putain, je pensais que l'on venait de régler ça à l'extérieur." Derek entendit Stiles marmonner dans sa barbe.

Derek se maudit lui-même de gâcher les choses à nouveau. Il devait commencer par ne pas tout faire foirer avec Stiles avant de penser à lui demander de sortir.

Des pas de bébé.

Derek sentit son cœur palpiter nerveusement quand le professeur leur dit de se regrouper avec leur binôme et de commencer à parler de leurs idées de projet.

Stiles se retourna sur son siège, se mettant à cheval sur sa chaise et Derek utilisa toute son énergie pour ne pas mater la façon dont ses jambes étaient écartées, l'attirant inévitablement.

"Mec, je sais que tu me détestes ou quelque chose comme ça, mais tu dois le dépasser. Ok ?"

"No-" Derek s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase alors qu'il luttait pour savoir quoi dire.

"Non ? Sérieusement, tu te fous de m-" Stiles semblait prêt à bondir, mais Derek intervint rapidement.

"Merde, pas non, bien sûr je veux qu'on y arrive." Derek prit une grande respiration et regarda Stiles pour voir sa réaction. Le garçon le regardait sceptique mais laissa Derek continuer.

"Je ne suis pas très doué avec les mots." Stiles grogna à la confession de Derek mais il garda le silence. "Et évidemment je ne suis pas doué avec les gens. Pouvons-nous, euh, recommencer peut-être ?"

Dderek saisit son crayon nerveusement alors qu'il attendait que Stiles réponde. Le garçon le regarda, suspicieux, cherchant quelque chose sur son visage. Il devait avoir trouvé ce qu'il cherchait parce que son sourire aveuglant habituel apparu sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il acquiesçait.

"Très bien Hale, si tu cherche vraiment à recommencer, passe me chercher à 6 heures, tu as des culs à embrasser pour te faire pardonner.

La cloche coupa le son des conversations des étudiants, avec un clin d'oeil, Stiles passa son sac en bandoulière et quitta la salle.

Derek avait été trop choqué et soulagé pour répondre, regardant bêtement Stiles qui s'en allait.

Quelques instants plus tard, Derek sentit son téléphone vibré dans sa poche, Stiles lui avait envoyé son adresse par SMS.

Derek déglutit.

Eh bien, putain.


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre :** You're Cute, How Rude

 **Auteur :** Kym Dee

 **Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. Je ne fais que la traduction.

Les paumes de Derek étaient moites et son cœur battait à la chamade alors qu'il s'arrêtait à l'adresse que Stiles lui avait envoyé.

Il était un peu inquiet que cela n'est été qu'une farce jusqu'à ce qu'il voit une forme familière sautillait énergétiquement hors de la maison vers sa voiture.

Il était reconnaissant que Laura l'ait laissé utilisé sa Camaro même s'il devait lui raconter tout ce qui se passerait avec Stiles ce soir pour le mériter.

Stiles ouvrit la portière du côté passager avec un sourire radieux sur son magnifique visage et il se glissa sur le siège.

"Meeeec. Cette voiture." Dit Stiles avec enthousiasme alors que ses doigts frottait l'intérieur en cuir, sentant la matière sous sa main.

Derek ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de souhaiter que ces longs et fins doigts traces des lignes sur sa peau.

"Tu as fini d'importuner ma voiture ?" Demanda Derek en essayant de paraître ennuyé, bien qu'il paraissait plus excité et à bout de souffle qu'il aurait aimé l'être.

A ses mots, Stiles caressa seulement la voiture plus lentement et d'une sensuelle tout en faisant un clin d'œil à Derek.

Derek s'étouffa soudainement, ce qui provoqua le magnifique rire de Stiles, appréciant clairement sa réaction.

"Alors !"Commença Stiles alors qu'il se tournait vers Derek, frappant dans ses mains, enthousiaste.

"Tout d'abord au programme, _curly fries_ et milkshakes provenant du restaurant sur la 3ème."

Derek accueillit l'ordre avec gratitude, démarrant la voiture et sortant de l'allée. Il n'avait rien à ce moment-là pour garder son esprit vide de plan pour garer la voiture dans un endroit isolé et sauter sur le siège passager.

Peut-être que remplir son estomac de nourriture aiderait.

La nourriture n'avait PAS aidé.

Ou bien, peut-être que ça l'aurait fait si Stiles n'avait pas gémit comme une star du porno à chaque bouchée qu'il prenait. Et cette putain de langue, qui se précipitait toutes les minutes pour lécher le sel se trouvant sur ses lèvres.

Ca avait été une torture.

Derek ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il avait fait pour être puni de la sorte, mais il devait avoir été vraiment méchant à un moment ou à un autre pour mériter ça.

Il avait fait de son mieux pour ne pas regarder mais ça avait été dur... euh difficile.

"Ne pourrait-tu pas ...?" Laissa échapper accidentellement Derek après avoir lâcher un gémissement particulièrement érotique.

"Quoi ?" Avait demandé innocemment Stiles avec la bouche pleines de _curly fries_.

"Euh... Rien, c'est pas grave." Répondit rapidement Derek, occupé lui-même avec son hamburger à moitié mangé.

"Tu vas manger ça ?" Demanda Stiles alors qu'il atteignait l'assiette de Derek pour manger quelques frites.

Derek fit de son mieux pour lui lancer un regard furieux mais cela ne fonctionne pas. Merde, ce garçon le rendait faible. Il me pensait gentil, mais visiblement ce n'était pas le cas.

Derek bougeait sur son siège, inconfortable à cette pensée.

Les choses devinrent meilleures après le diner.

La conversation était devenue encore plus naturelle entre eux, Derek se retrouvait à s'ouvrir au garçon. Il n'était pas seulement à l'écoute de ce que disait Stiles, mais il ajoutait à la discussion certaines de ses propres pensées.

Il aimait ça, il se sentait bien.

Et si la façon dont Stiles souriait et riait de plus en plus, et même qu'il le touche occasionnellement montrait que quelque chose se passait, le sentiment était réciproque.

Après une longue promenade dans le parc qui avait entrainé l'achat d'une glace (Sérieusement, tu viens juste d'avoir un milkshake ?! Tais-toi, je suis un garçon en pleine croissance Derek !), Stiles avait déclaré que le prochain point dans l'agenda de "Stiles-et-Derek-passent-une-soirée-super-fun" était un _paintball_. Celui avec les ballons d'eau.

Il ne leur fallu pas longtemps pour revêtir les élégantes combinaisons blanches, être à bout de souffle, rire et se retrouver couverts d'éclaboussures de peinture multicolores.

"Oh Derekkkkk." Se moqua Stiles, caché derrière un grand objet au centre de l'arène.

Derek ne quitta pas la sécurité de sa cachette mais jeta seulement un coup d'œil dans la direction de Stiles tout en préparant son prochain mouvement.

Il pouvait entendre des gloussements alors que les yeux et le front de Stiles devenait visible à travers le petit trou circulaire de la barricade improvisé.

Ploc. Le ballon éclata contre le mur, laissant Stiles propre.

"Tu m'a manqué !" Fit remarquer Stiles alors qu'il se précipitait vers une autre cloison dans la direction de Derek, ses pieds battant contre le sol dans un manoir anti-fugitif.

"Je me rends !" Déclara Derek alors qu'il marchait les bras ouverts au-dessus de sa tête.

"Je n'ai plus de ballons, tu gagne."

Stiles regarda suspicieusement Derek, bien qu'il sortait de toute façon.

Stiles n'avait pas attendu longtemps pour commencer sa très humble dance de la victoire. "Je gagne ! Je gagne, je ga-." PLOT.

Derek éclata un ballon violet directement sur la tête de Stiles.

Il dut se mordre la lèvre pour réprimer un éclat de rire à l'expression choquée présente sur le visage de Stiles alors que la substance violette coulait le long de sa peau laiteuse.

"Pourquoi petit-"

Soudain, Derek se retrouva sur le dos avec un Stiles rigolant et haletant au-dessus de lui.

La nuit avait été encore meilleure après.

Derek se réveilla bien avant son réveil, l'arrêtant avec énergie. Sa soirée avec Stiles avait été étonnamment incroyable.

Il s'était attendu à ce qu'il y ait de nombreux silences maladroits et grincheux (à la fin évidemment), mais à la place Stiles l'avait fait sentir complètement à l'aise.

Il s'était entendu avec lui d'une façon dont il ne s'était jamais entendu avec quelqu'un d'autre, pas même avec Boyd et Erica.

Ca n'avait pas été un rendez-vous à proprement dit, mais pour ce qu'il le concernait, ça en avait été un.

Il tendit la main vers son téléphone portable pour éteindre le réveil imminent et remarqua la notification d'un SMS. Il s'était endormi assez rapidement la nuit dernière, fatigué à cause de toute cette excitation, donc il devait avoir raté la vibration de son téléphone.

 **De : Stiles**

 _J'ai passé une bonne soirée, faisons le à nouveau bientôt ;)_

Le cœur de Derek battait dans sa poitrine alors qu'il se laissait aller à sourire joyeusement. Il n'y avait personne pour le voir, donc il se permit d'être excité par le message.

Derek ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher mais euh heureusement pour lui alors qu'il attrapait son sac et le lançait sur son épaule.

Laura lui donna un regard soupçonneux qu'il ignora habilement alors qu'il s'arrêtait dans la cuisine pour prendre quelques cookies aux pépites de chocolat que sa mère avait fait la nuit dernière. Stiles aimerait peut-être en manger quelques uns avec son déjeuner.

"La nuit dernière s'est bien passée alors je suppose." L'observa Laura suspicieusement, faisant disparaitre son air heureux.

"Tais-toi." Il essaya de paraître menaçant mais il échoua lamentablement tandis que ses lèvres se retroussaient en un petit sourire satisfait.

Avec un sourire en coin, Laura laissa changer le sujet (pour le moment), et le suivit jusqu'à la voiture.

La matinée se passa comme une matinée normale, rien n'était différent. Incroyable.

Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de sourire et pas même les regards étranges qu'il reçut ou la façon dont le prof d'anglais leur donna une interrogation surprise ne pouvait modifier son humeur.

Quand la cloche indiquant le début du déjeuner résonna joyeusement dans la classe, Derek sauta résolument en dehors de son siège pour trouver Stiles.

Il ne lui avait pas parlé ou vraiment vu encore aujourd'hui à part un joyeux signe de la main dans le hall et un SMS qu'il avait envoyé, acceptant avec enthousiasme un autre rendez-vous. ( **SMS de Derek** : _Ouais ça a l'air cool._ )

Il sortit l'assiette de cookies de son sac, impatient de voir Stiles alors qu'il marchait vers l'endroit où il savait le casier de Stiles se trouvait.

"Ouais Scott, c'était en fait étonnamment amusant avec Derek la semaine dernière."

Derek s'arrêta dans son élan en entendant la voix de Stiles. Les deux garçons ne pouvaient pas le voir mais lui pouvait les voir parler. Son pouls s'accéléra à ces mots.

"Donc est-ce que vous avez un truc maintenant ?" Demanda Scott à un Stiles confus.

"Un truc ? Comme quoi ? Je veux dire nous sommes trainés ensemble une fois. Nous ne sommes pas amis ou quoi que ce soit." Scott acquiesça alors que Stiles continuait de parler.

"Comme je dois réussir en histoire et que cela n'arrivera vraiment pas si mon partenaire grincheux me déteste."

Le cœur de Derek se serra douloureusement dans sa poitrine, il voulait s'enfuir mais son corps était figé sur place.

"Donc tu ne l'aime pas comme lui ? Je veux dire la nuit dernière ressemblait à un rendez-vous si tu me demande."

Stiles grogna à l'absurdité du commentaire de Scott, secouant la tête pour dire non.

Derek ne savait pas s'il devait jeter l'assiette de cookies au visage de Stiles ou s'asseoir seul dans sa salle de bain et tous les manger lui-même.

Il ne se décida pour aucun alors qu'il jetait le plat dans la poubelle la plus proche.

 **A : Laura**

 _Je me sens pas bien, je rentre à la maison_

 **De : Laura**

 _Der qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

 **A : Laura**

 _Pas maintenant s'il te plaît. Peux-tu juste me reconduire à la maison ?_

 **De : Laura**

 _Donne-moi deux minutes_

Et voilà pourquoi il aimait Laura.

Elle marcha avec lui jusqu'à la voiture, sans dire un mot, et le conduit à la maison, sans poser de questions.

Il ferma les yeux alors qu'il appuya sa tête contre la fenêtre froide de la voiture.

Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi humilié et stupide da toute sa vie.

Quand son portable vibra dans sa poche, il hésita à le vérifier.

 **De : Stiles**

 _Je te vois en histoire !_

Derek fronça les sourcils en fourrant son téléphone dans sa poche.

Il laissa le message sans réponse.


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre :** You're Cute, How Rude

 **Auteur :** Kym Dee

 **Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. Je ne fais que la traduction.

* * *

Et voilà le dernier chapitre.

* * *

Le soleil était depuis longtemps levé et Derek était toujours allongé, immobile, dans son lit.

Dans la même position depuis qu'il était rentré.

Même les livres et la télévision ne lui apparaissaient pas attirants.

Laura était venue pour vérifier que tout allait bien quand elle était rentrée de l'école, des rides d'inquiétude présentes sur son front, mais elle savait quand le laisser tranquille.

Elle l'avait juste embrassé sur le front et l'avait laissé à ses pensées.

Ses parents travaillaient tout les deux tard ce soir-là et Derek était trop heureux de rater le repas familial et les yeux interrogateurs.

Le plat de spaghettis que Laura avait fait pour lui, était intact sur sa table de nuit juste à côté de son téléphone portable.

Il avait vibré à plusieurs reprises mais il l'ignorait.

Dieu merci, c'était vendredi et il avait tout le week-end pour fuir sa vie.

Douce illusion.

Alors que l'exaspérante luminosité du soleil traversaient ses rideaux, on frappa fortement à sa porte.

"Quoi ?..." Grogna Derek dans le brouillard confus qui suivit son réveil par l'intrusion inopportune. Il s'assit sur son lit, sa couette enroulée autour de sa taille, ne couvrant pas son torse nu alors qu'il se tournait vers le bruit.

"Derek ?" Entendit-il à travers la porte en bois alors qu'il ouvrait doucement.

Derek sentit son cœur se serrer à la vue des yeux couleur miel de Stiles, qui jetait des regards vers la porte.

"Whoa désolé mec ! Je pensais que tu serais réveillé, il est presque 10 heures, désolé, euh, ta mère m'a dit de monter. Merde désolé, je vais euh attendre dehors pendant que tu... ouais, je sors."

Si Derek n'avait pas été si énervé contre le garçon, il aurait probablement rit aux fouillis de mots qui étaient sortis de sa bouche ou à la façon dont ses yeux s'étaient comiquement élargis alors qu'ils se posaient sur sa poitrine, ou même la façon dont il s'était agité et avait fui la pièce.

Non. Il était en colère. Merde.

Derek pris son temps pour prendre un t-shirt propre et se saisir d'un quelconque pantalon de survêtement, laissant l'autre garçon s'inquiéter dans le couloir pendant quelques minutes. Il le méritait.

Quand Derek ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, Stiles était presque tombé sur le sol, s'étant clairement appuyé contre la porte.

"Oups..." Se moqua nerveusement Stiles de lui-même.

"Pourquoi tu es ici ?" Demanda sévèrement Derek, toisant le garçon.

"Euh... Exact. Eh bien tu n'es pas venu en cours hier, ce qui ne te correspond pas, et tu étais nulle part après l'école, et j'ai essayé de t'envoyer un message et tu n'as pas répondu et euh.. eh bien, j'étais inquiet." Le garçon pris une profonde respiration alors qu'il s'arrêtait pour se lécher les lèvres et gesticuler.

"Je veux dire, je pensais que nous avions passé un bon moment l'autre soir." Les yeux marrons de Derek semblaient briller d'inquiétude et Derek dû réprimer un rire amer.

"C'est marrant, je pensais aussi que nous avions passé un bon moment. Mais il faut pas se faire d'illusions. Nous ne sommes pas amis ou quoi que ce soit. Mais, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis d'accord pour être courtois pour le projet et je le serais."

Stiles eut l'air choqué à ces mots et Derek en était presque satisfait, mais il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'en rajouter une couche.

"Je sais que tu dois réussir l'histoire et cela n'arrivera pas si ton partenaire grincheux te déteste."

La dernière chose qu'il vit avant de se détourner et claquer la porte de sa chambre fut le visage blême du jeune garçon.

"Putain.. Derek !" Cria Stiles à travers la porte.

"Je n'ai pas... J'ai jamais... Laisse-moi t'expliquer."

"Expliquer quoi ?" Grogna Derek alors qu'il ouvrait la porte de sa chambre un peu trop fort.

Arrêter.

Fermer la porte.

Les yeux couleur whisky l'attendrissaient trop.

"Explique-moi pourquoi tu pense que l'idée que nous soyons amis est si absurde ?" Derek se força à dépasser l'obstacle que représentait les yeux brillants de Stiles.

"Ou encore que l'idée même de nous deux ayant un rendez-vous est sujet aux moqueries ?" Continua Derek, détruisant toutes les tentatives de Stiles pour le couper.

Derek avait besoin de se taire, mais il semblait que son cerveau et sa bouche n'arrivaient pas à s'accorder.

"Tu sais, nous avons tout les deux passé un moment incroyable hier, et c'était un putain de rendez-vous, je m'en fous de ce que tu as dit à Scott."

Derek entendit les mots quitter sa bouche et il sentit instantanément ses joues chauffer en réponse à cela.

"S'il te plaît juste vas-t-en. Je me suis assez humilié." Les yeux de Derek se posaient partout, sauf sur Stiles.

"Derek, s'il te plaît, laisse-moi..." Stiles tendait la main pour toucher Derek et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de tressaillir.

L'expression de douleur sur le visage de Stiles était presque suffisante pour effriter sa détermination et tendre le bras.

Presque.

Stiles leva les mains dans un geste, montrant qu'il ne voulait pas le toucher.

Il y eu une courte pause pendant laquelle Stiles se perdit profondément dans ses pensées avant de parler.

"Je suis désolée. Je n'aurais jamais dû dire ces choses. Je sais pas pourquoi je les ais dites pour être honnête, parce je ne les pensait vraiment pas."

Derek semblait sceptique, mais laissa Stiles continuer à parler.

"Eh bien, je suppose qu'ils auraient été vrais il y a quelques jours, mais l'autre soir. Wow. C'était... tu étais incroyable." Un petit sourire apparu sur les magnifiques lèvres de Stiles alors qu'ils marchaient vers le lit et s'asseyaient sur le bord avant de continuer leur conversation plus confortablement.

Derek essayait de retenir sa colère et sa frustration, mais il pouvait les sentir disparaître malgré lui.

"Je veux dire j'ai toujours eu le béguin pour toi, je veux dire, regarde-toi, tu es apparu dans plusieurs de mes fantasmes Special-Stiles-en-solitaire. Mais je t'ai toujours vu comme le 'fruit défendu' parce que tu déteste tout le monde et pour être honnête, tu es un espèce de trou du cul."

Derek rougit à la franchise de Stiles et accepta la partie sur son aspect trou du cul, c'était pas comme s'il pouvait le nier.

Stiles ne semblait même pas gêner tandis qu'il continuait. "Je t'ai mis dans l'embarras, alors je pourrais aussi bien être totalement honnête et me mettre moi-même dans l'embarras." Il rit alors qu'il faisait courir ses doigts sur le lit défait de Derek.

Merde ces doigts touchaient à tout à l'exception de Derek.

"Et ce n'est qu'à partir de l'autre soir que j'ai pensé que peut-être tu n'étais pas aussi inaccessible après tout." Les garçons se sourirent timidement.

Mais Derek avait encore besoin de réponses.

"Mais pourquoi as-tu dit ça à Scott ?"

Stiles soupira alors qu'il réfléchissait à sa réponse.

"J'avais peur." Les mots étaient sortis dans un murmure alors qu'il se rapprochait de Derek sur le lit, leurs genoux se touchants, provoquant un frisson chez chacun d'eux.

"Peur de quoi ?" Osa demander Derek alors que ses yeux se posaient sur les lèvres de Stiles.

"Admettre que peut-être je pourrais finalement avoir tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu." Stiles se pencha alors que sa langue sortait pour mouiller sa bouche captivante et scandaleuse.

"As-tu toujours peur ?" Demanda Derek en s'approchant doucement.

"Non."

Le mot était sorti aussi bas qu'un murmure contre les lèvres de Derek alors qu'ils partageaient finalement un doux mais ardent baiser.


End file.
